Can our Friendship be remade from Heartbreak?
by Autograss Girl Racer T18
Summary: Michelle quit her job at Underworld due to Peter and Carla. Can Carla persuade Michelle to go back to underworld and mend their friendship. Or will Steve, Peter or Ryan get in their way? Will Michelle and Carla ever see through their old Friendship and become stronger and closer to Romance, Married and Have Children.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's my new Carchelle fanfic. This is based around current storylines. Michelle has quit at Underworld and is working at the Rovers.**

**Michelle's POV:**

I walk through the door after my first shift at the Rovers. It had been a hectic few weeks and I wanted a drink. Ryan was out at a club somewhere and Steve was working the night shift.

I walk into the kitchen and I start crying. Carla had chosen Peter over me. I worked hard for the Factory and I just got champagne. But Peter knows nothing and gets 49% of the Factory.

I grab myself a glass and some red wine out my couboured and poured myself a glass. I then walk to the sofa and sat down drinking the wine as tears fell down my cheek.

**Carla's POV:**

I walk in Peters flat after a meal at the Bistro. I was happy working with Peter but I really missed Michelle and hated falling out with her. I sat down on the couch staring at nothing as thoughts went through my head.

I barely noticed Peter other than him kissing me goodnight before going into the bedroom. I looked up at the clock it was 10:00pm I wondered whether Michelle would still be awake.

I reach for my phone and went and found Michelle's name in her phone book. I pressed the call button and waited for Michelle to answer.

Michelle hears her phone go off and she looked at the caller ID. She decided to pick the phone up even though it was Carla. "Carla what you calling for?" Michelle had spoken in a sad but firm tone.

Carla sighed hearing the sadness in Michelle's tone in her voice. "Michelle we need to talk just me and you. Meet me outside the hairdressers in 10 minutes.

Michelle huffs but agreed before ending the call. Michelle gulped the rest of her drink before grabbing her bag slinging her phone into it and making sure she had everything. She quietly grabbed some spair clothes and pyjamas as well as her wash bag in case they found somewhere to sleep over night. She then left her flat, locking up before heading to the hairdressers where she sat on the bench outside waiting for Carla.

Back at Peter's flat Carla had got stuff for overnight stay like pyjamas, spair clothes and wash stuff. She had booked them a hotel for the night and a taxi to take them. She left the flat and locked it before walking to the bench where Michelle was waiting. "Michelle" Carla said as she quickly approached the other women.

**A/N: Okay we will leave it here for this chapter. Hope people appreciate the long chapter which is very unusual for me. This fic is more inspiring me than my old fics right now. This fic and my Lorrikki fic will be updated most. 5+ Reviews for a new chapter. Thanks for Reading and please review as it really helps.**

**P.S: My Mums had a hip operation so I have to look after her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter. Due to I have only 2 Reviews this is a smaller update. 5+ Reviews will make them lengthy. I won't punish those who have cared to read and review. All those who did read it but never reviewed it I hope you like it. Here you go Chapter 2...**

Michelle turned around hearing her ex friend's voice calling her name. Michelle gave Carla small smile. Michelle looked like she had been crying and she grabbed both her handbag and overnight bag before standing up and waits for her friend to approach her. Michelle finally spoke up saying to Carla "Hi."

Carla smiled and reached her best mate with holding her 2 bags. "Hey. Come on let's get a taxi, I booked us a hotel so we can talk without getting cold." Carla looked over to street cars then back at Michelle who nodded.

Both girls ordered a cab and got in 1 telling them their destination. They strap up and the taxi drives off towards the hotel. Both Michelle and Carla stay silent during the journey.

The taxi pulled up outside the 5* Hotel Carla had booked them into in town. Both Michelle and Carla got out with their bags not speaking a word and Carla payed the taxi before heading into the hotel and books into their double room.

As soon as they got their key they walked to their room and put their stuff away so they knew where things were. They still hadn't spoken yet since on the street.

Carla walked to the side and poured 2 glasses of wine before putting the bottle lid on and puts it safely on the side before bringing the glasses to the bed which Michelle had sat on making herself comfy. Carla sat down next to Michelle and passed Michelle her glass.

Michelle accepted the drink and took a sip in unison with Carla swallowing it before speaking up "So what do you want to talk about then? Dragging us all the way out to this posh hotel you must be desperate for something.

**A/N: Okay this is where this chapter ends. Not much shorter than the other one. Please share this fic with your friends and if you read this stopry please review it. I'd like to know your thoughts on the story and if you want something to happen I can see if I can fit it in the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey 4 reviews with in 1 day. **** Thanks Everyone. This is for you guys. Please don't get annoyed with this chapter as it's to get with the plot and excitement for future chapters. So here's Chapter 3...**

Carla looked at Michelle and then back at the bed sheets before replying "Michelle we need to talk about us and work and Peter."

Michelle huffed in annoyance. "What about us, work and Peter. You made it clear that Peter was next in line; even though he has no experience in the work. I work my hardest there and I don't get a second thought." Michelle looked down fighting back tears which dared to fall.

Carla looked up fighting back her own tears. Carla grabbed the 2 glasses and puts them on the side and then took both Michelle's hand and looked into Michelle's eyes. "Michelle it wasn't like that. Peter was losing his business. I should have made it fair on you and I'm sorry. Please come back to work."

Carla and Michelle looked deep into each other's eyes and Michelle slowly leant in. Carla's mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. Michelle presses her lips against her best friends which soon turned into a full on snog.

They were soon both naked and making love to each other which none of them expected.

Carla looked at Michelle as they lay in each other's arms exhausted from their activities. Both of them had thoughts going through their mind. As Carla noticed Michelle was asleep Carla pulled the duvet over them and falls asleep as well wondering what tomorrow will bring.

The next morning they both woke up on Carla's work alarm. Michelle smiled up at Carla saying "good morning" before kissing Carla.

Carla quickly got up after saying "Good morning." Carla got dressed and ready for work and Michelle did the same but was hurt by her friends re actions this morning.

They check out the hotel and get in the bad that they had ordered. The drive back to the street was uncomfortable silence.

Carla and Michelle got out the taxi and Carla payed for the taxi and started to walk to the factory when Michelle grabbed her arm spinning her around and asked

"Carla what's wrong with you this morning hey? Last night we sorted it out then we made love and now your shrugging me off" Michelle had said looking hurt and confused.

Carla sighs and stays strong "Michelle last night was a mistake. I'm with Peter; you're with Steve. We are just best mates. Look I'll see you later. I need to get to work." Carla kissed Michelle's cheek and got her hand free before walking into the factory and into the office fighting back the tears of what she had done.

Michelle looked sad and ready to cry at her friends words but let's Carla go. She made her way to the pub to start her shift. Michelle fights back her tears and Carla had put her in a bad mood for the day.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 5+ Review is my goal. If you read the Story, please review it. **** Thanks. Mum's doing fine after her operation and racing this Sunday after weeks off. Thanks for reading and reviews are recommended for me to know how I'm doing and what you want. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that you feel they are short but I hate writing long chapters and I don't know how to write that long without getting bored or running out of ideas. This is written as I wait for my Nan to pick me and Mum up and go to Nan's till Thursday. I will keep an eye on things from my mobile but I won't be able to update till I'm back home.**

Michelle had tried to call Carla all day but had got no reply. It was now late afternoon and Michelle had just finished her shift. She knew Carla would be leaving soon so she grabbed her coat and bag and rushed over to the factory. The workers were just leaving the factory and they greeted Michelle on their way past.

Michelle walks in the factory and towards the Office. Peter came out and asked Michelle to sort Carla out and he left and it seemed they had been arguing today.

Michelle walks into the office where she sees Carla sat at her desk, computer turned off and Carla's head was in her hands which was clinching her own hair as she cried quietly.

Michelle puts her coat and bag down on her old chair and walked over to Carla and rests her hand on her shoulder. "Carla what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Carla looked up to her best friend and new lover and replied quietly "Michelle I can't get you out my head. What we did last night has changed everything and it won't leave when I love Peter." Carla sighed before continuing her sentence "I'm starting to feel new feelings to you which I shouldn't be Chelle. I can't bare you living or working away from me. I snap at Peter very easily as you are constantly in my mind."

Michelle was shocked what she was hearing and was speechless for a little while. She finally found some words to say. "Wow Carla, I didn't think you would feel that good about me. You know as much as I hate to admit it. I feel the same and it seems we hate each other with our partner. Look I'm happy to give us a go if you feel the same."

Carla looked at Michelle and whipped her tears and smiled happily. "We both want the same it seems. Yes Michelle I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Both Carla and Michelle giggled before leaning in and locking lips into a passionate kiss. The kiss got heated very quickly and soon they were exploring each other's body on top of clothes.

They had forgotten where they were. The factory door was unlocked and so was the office. Also the blinds in the office were open so any one that entered would be able to see them. This doesn't stop Carla and Michelle continuing their kiss and exploring.

**A/N: Okay leaving it here. Don't know how long until were going to be picked up. 5+ Reviews all though I'm only getting 4. Also anyone knows how to divide the story? I keep trying to when it changes time or POV but it doesn't seem to work at all. I use Microsoft Word to write my story if that helps you.**


End file.
